


Succor

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Itachi x Shisui. Yaoi. Smut Monday fic. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asbelina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asbelina).



> AN: This is a Smut Monday fic (for the 'Yes, please' prompt), however it is not nearly as graphic as my usual ones.
> 
> AN: Happy birthday, asbelina!
> 
> AN2: We're going to pretend everyone's alive and of-age in this to make it easier for me. :P

"Up for a spar? Training ground four?" asked Shisui. He spun a kunai around his finger as he appeared beside Itachi, who was walking towards the river.

Glancing up at his cousin, Itachi nodded.

"Acceptable," he answered.

Then their eyes sharpened and their lips pulled back as they grinned—Shisui openly, Itachi a hint of confident smirk—and they set off like lightning, a tiny cloud of dust puffing up from the dirt road as they raced past.

* * *

Itachi breathed deeply as he exited the clan meeting and chose a winding path that would take him the long way home… through most of the village, in fact.

By the time he made his second circuit by the Hokage Monument Shisui stopped trailing him from behind and walked beside him, saying nothing but smiling to himself as he stared up at the constellations that led their way.

"Third time's the charm?"

Itachi looked over at Shisui who had tucked his hands in his pockets and was continuing past the gate that led into the Uchiha district.

"Hn," agreed Itachi.

On their third circuit, they stopped at the top of the Monument to sit and watch the village laid out below, the lights and shadows, the wind rustling the trees, the scent of woodsmoke, and incense from a nearby roadside shrine.

The darkness hid the arm Shisui planted behind Itachi as he leaned back on his hands. It also concealed the angle Itachi leaned to rest against Shisui's solid body. The night camouflaged the warmth between them, and the comfort, too, as Shisui turned his head just enough to press a kiss to Itachi's crown, and the younger man sighed silently, his body softening further as he relaxed into Shisui.

His dark eyes thoughtful, Itachi watched the sky as the clouds hovered closer to the sliver of the waning moon before he felt the gust of wind tickling his hair. Then he twisted, reaching his lips up—

—behind Itachi, Shisui's fingers dug into the hard earth in the heartbeat they were cast into full shadow.

When Itachi's tongue peeked out to trace his lips, Shisui couldn't help letting out a soft moan, and opened.

* * *

**A year later:**

The mission was a success, but there were casualties.

Two men from their team did not return, in spite of Itachi's overuse of the Sharingan leaving his face a mess of blood and sweat behind his polished mask.

It was a fact of life, but it was one that always hurt him the most.

Failing a mission would be dishonourable, shameful for the clan.

But failing a partner as unacceptable; losing them was inexcusable; cremating them unconscionable, yet a necessary evil in order to protect village secrets.

As he re-burned the ash with a katon jutsu, as protocol dictated, he realized he had not seen Shisui since they completed their extermination of the spy camp. Shisui had confirmed by radio that his section was clear and that he was circling back to rendez-vous with them. Itachi looked around, scanning the area, but Shisui's chakra signature was nowhere to be found.

It was then that Itachi noted the unnatural quiet in the forest to his left. He leapt to the trees, racing in the direction his cousin had last radioed his check-in from.

He found him alive, but barely, surrounded by a team of rogue-nin. They did not appear to be affiliated with their quarry, their armour and accents as they jeered and taunted Shisui too different to associate them, however the unfortunate coincidence gave them the advantage over the wounded ANBU.

Until Itachi's Sharingan bled through two stages of metamorphosis, heedless of the stabbing pain it rocketed through his skull as he leapt down to join Shisui, katana wielded before him and back-to-back with his cousin.

"Took you long enough," teased Shisui, though his breathing was rough. Likely from a broken rib, assumed Itachi. One of Shisui's eyes was heavily bruised and swollen shut, possibly from a hit from a poisoned glove.

"Has your little wife arrived to bleed to death beside you?" sneered one of the heavy-set rogue-nin. Around them the other men laughed.

Shisui let out a sigh as he felt Itachi's patience thinning.

"Just try to kill them all together as a group," sighed Shisui as Itachi cast his genjutsu. Shisui layered his own overtop, blending them together seamlessly.

Behind his mask, Itachi's chin dipped low and his eyes narrowed.

"Hn."

A short time later the last rogue-nin dropped with a sickening crunch, and Shisui gave him a moment before wiping off his blade and re-sheathing it.

"Vole? Sparrow?" asked Shisui.

"... departed honourably," intoned Itachi.

Nodding, Shisui's shoulders slumped in understanding before he winced, bringing an arm up around his ribs.

"You need medical assistance."

"I'll be fine until we get back to the village," said Shisui, waving off Itachi's concern. "We'll stop off at the ANBU station at the border. If we're lucky Haruno will be on duty to lecture us and heal us."

Above them among the heavily leafed branches the birds in the area, more confident now that the drama had settled, began anew their song.

Yet Itachi's frustration, his impotence at being unable to change their situation, gnawed at him and his hands curled into fists at his sides. He refused to move when Shisui started walking.

Recognizing his cousin wasn't following, Shisui looked over his shoulder.

He sighed.

There was no surprise when Itachi shoved him away, or tried to, when Shisui wrapped his arms around the slighter man. He swallowed his 'oophs', and 'mphs' and 'rghs' as Itachi unleashed his emotions upon him physically.

His young cousin had never handled failure well, and failure to preserve the life of his teammates hit him harder than many others because of the level of perfection he maintained in the majority of his life and skills.

Still, it wasn't too long before Itachi's temper and self-hatred petered out to a low-level self-loathing and his shoulders fell. His fists loosened. His chest shuddered as Shisui pulled him in closer, breastplate to breastplate, closing his eyes as he felt Itachi's head rubbing the mask out of the way as he buried his face in Shisui's throat, his hands tightening in the back of Shisui's black uniform.

With another small sigh and a soft smile, Shisui petted Itachi's loose hair and rubbed down his back in smooth, even strokes.

Later that night they rested inside a cave concealed by Shisui's genjutsu. The pair of ANBU were exhausted but clean following a bath in the nearby river to cleanse any evidence of their attack from their bodies and equipment.

It frustrated Shisui that Itachi was being even more introverted than usual; his silence, lack of appetite and focused stare into their modest cooking fire conveying all he needed to know.

He waited until they had banked the fire before standing, approaching his cousin with a gentle smile—

—and smacking him across the face, hard enough to shake Itachi's teeth in his skull.

"Come off it!" Shisui snapped, eyes narrowed.

Internally he begged Auntie Mikoto's forgiveness for the bruise it would no doubt leave on her eldest son's handsome face. It pained Shisui to deliver such a brutal blow to Itachi, but there were necessary evils in this world and as a shinobi he would deliver them unflinchingly.

"They were responsible for themselves!"

Itachi looked away from Shisui, jaw set.

He did not block Shisui's next punch, either.

"Your mission is your priority and meant the protection of thousands of innocents. You did what you had to do, and they would have done the same in your place."

Still Itachi remained unmoving, though his jaw twitched.

Shisui shoved him to the ground, throwing Itachi's shoulders down with no little strength. With Itachi's legs splayed, Shisui's lip curled and straddled Itachi's hips, grabbing his shirt-front in his fist and twisting it, choking off part of Itachi's air.

"Is this how a shinobi acts when he's still on duty? When he completes his mission and can sleep another night? Or is it time for you to retire and become the bitch your clan has been trying to forge out of you?"

That got Itachi's attention. Finally, thought Shisui, as Itachi's eyes narrowed on Shisui and bled red, the first level of his Sharingan spinning into being.

Shisui pushed harder, shaking Itachi by the front of his shirt.

"Or maybe that's what you want? Is it too hard in the field? Are you getting rusty? Or just feeling like you're above it all and need worthier opponents? Were you being lazy when those ANBU fell? Too complacent in your own skill level to realize or think of others for one minute, to pay attention to them when they possibly needed you most, to see that they were failing without you?"

Itachi's lips peeled back in a snarl.

"Oh, the great Uchiha Itachi, too self-important to help his team because wasting time helping others and risking his life more than he needed to would just cast shadow upon his immaculate reputation! It must mean his skills are slipping! Quick, find another hero, Konoha, because this one is becoming worthless."

His pale face red with anger, Itachi grabbed Shisui's hands and twisted them away, but Shisui just grabbed Itachi's hair and yanked it back, exposing his throat.

"Did you even offer their rites before you burned the flesh from their bones?" spat Shisui, yanking on Itachi's hair again.

"You know nothing," growled Itachi, panting and digging his nails into Shisui's bare skin.

"Oh, then what was it? What upset you so much this afternoon that you keep punishing yourself like this? We're shinobi, Itachi. Death happens, it's the top line of our job description—"

"You!" shouted Itachi, the troughs of his cheekbones deeper than Shisui had ever seen them. Itachi's skin was tight across his face in his vicious honesty. "You! I was so busy helping them I forgot about you until I cremated them, and was nearly too late for you, too!"

With that he threw Shisui off him and leapt to his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stalked towards Shisui.

"I completed the mission. I protected my comrades. I performed every vile task that was asked, and in doing so nearly lost you, you…"

Teeth clenched, and emotions warring furiously across his expressions, Itachi fell to his knees beside Shisui, grabbing his face and digging his nails into Shisui's hair and scalp, hard.

"... You," he repeated meaningfully, his voice tight.

Then his grip loosened and he stroked his fingers down Shisui's cheeks.

Their chests heaving, both men stared at each other for a long, tense moment.

"You want forgiveness. Absolution?" asked Shisui, ribs aching as he tried to catch his breath.

Itachi swallowed.

"You want to be punished?" said Shisui flatly.

The lines in Itachi's face softened.

"Because you feel you deserve it," continued Shisui.

In the quiet of the cave, Itachi nodded with the barest dip of his chin. The red welt on the side of his face had already darkened, swelling from Shisui's blows.

Shisui remained still for a moment before staring hard at Itachi.

"It will hurt," warned Shisui, his heart thudding harder in his damaged chest.

"Ah," breathed Itachi, letting his breath fan over Shisui's cheeks and stroking them gently with his thumbs.

It was Shisui's turn to swallow. They had tread this fine line until it blurred, but never stepped over it. There were too many reasons why they shouldn't, yet here they sat, alone, seeking comfort from one another.

He couldn't believe it.

But perhaps he was misunderstanding...

"Ask me if I want it," said Itachi, voice low as his shoulders relaxed and he pulled closer to Shisui, resting his forehead against his.

"Do you wish me to punish you for your sins, Itachi?" asked Shisui with forced calm as he swallowed his trepidation, his eyes flickering down to gaze at Itachi's lips.

"Yes, please," begged Itachi.

Shisui lifted his hand to Itachi's cheek and angled his head just enough to—

—both men groaned as Itachi slid sinuously into Shisui's lap to get closer to him, their lips and bodies pressed together in a passionate embrace.

"I don't want to hurt you," admitted Shisui as he gripped Itachi's shoulders, panting.

His fingers flexed before they began undoing the buckles that strapped on Itachi's breastplate. It fell to the side, then to the floor with a low thud that made Shisui's pants twitch with anticipation. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Itachi's nimble fingers loosening the buckles on his armour.

Making a negative sound deep in his throat, Itachi's lips continued their languid path down Shisui's throat, occasionally nibbling on a sensitive tendon or ticklish freckle. Shisui couldn't help the instinctual rock of his hips as his trousers tightened and became uncomfortable when Itachi ran his hand down Shisui's back to smooth all the way down his shirt, then dipped just beneath the hem to clutch him closer, his fingers warm against Shisui's exposed skin.

"Punish me. Hard," implored Itachi softly. He combed his hand through Shisui's curly locks, massaging his scalp.

Eyes rolling back in his head at the way Itachi was touching him, Shisui felt his arousal double. Undoing Itachi's belt, Shisui reached down and squeezed Itachi's firm buttocks through his black shinobi trousers, groaning at the way Itachi pressed himself into him deeper, further into Shisui in response, rocking his hips into Shisui's entreatingly.

"Kami," breathed Shisui, his hands pushing up beneath Itachi's shirt to feel Itachi's bare, smooth skin beneath his exploring fingers. "You really deserve it," he said, pulling Itachi's shirt up over his head.

"Ah," agreed Itachi, moving like a cat as he prowled over Shisui, leading him backwards and down, his eyes dark once more and full of wanton desire.

Shisui couldn't help but stare at them for a full minute before Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Shisui's once more, distracting him.

—while his fingers pulled Shisui's hitai-ate from his hair, gently setting it aside; then he proceeded to slide Shisui's shirt off next, his palms making sure to warm the path they took up Shisui's firmly muscled torso with appreciation… until he tweaked his thumbs on Shisui's nipples with a naughty flick.

With a small hiss Shisui yanked Itachi's forehead protector off and tossed it across the cave in retaliation, but stilled and grabbed Itachi's hair when Itachi kissed his way down Shisui's torso.

"Gentle on the left side," growled Shisui as he lay down again, his hand on Itachi's naked hip. He wasn't afraid of admitting weakness to Itachi, but it galled him that he was wounded during this particular moment as it limited him—them.

Itachi paused before he pulled back several inches, his face thoughtful.

WIth that he released Shisui—only for a moment—to summon a kage bunshin.

Then he stood and removed his trousers, slowly. Through the entire process he held Shisui's gaze.

Shisui swallowed, hard.

He fumbled with his belt as he began removing his own trousers, but Itachi stopped him.

Itachi then kneeled between Shisui's knees and removed his belt, his trousers—being sure to drag his palms down Shisui's prominent arousal—and at last his boxers.

"I'm not an invalid."

"I know, but I wanted to," said Itachi.

Shisui grabbed Itachi's hair and drew him in for a plunging kiss.

As their passion turned carnal, leaving them panting, Shisui forgot completely about the bunshin until he felt hands behind him gently lifting him.

"Ita—"

But the bunshin lay him down on his right side on a makeshift bedroll of layered clothing and blankets from their supply scrolls.

With some relief he breathed deeper before gentling his kiss with Itachi.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Itachi merely chuckled.

"Prick," muttered Shisui, which Itachi took full advantage of when he pressed his need into Shisui's belly.

"That does it," said Shisui, pulling Itachi down onto his side and shifting them so Itachi's back was to Shisui's front.

With a quick movement he'd grabbed his medical kit and twisted off the cap of the mini tube of surgical lubricant.

He prepared himself, stroking and pumping himself several times to ensure he was fully coated before he lined himself up.

Then he paused.

"It… it could hurt," he repeated to Itachi.

"I welcome you," Itachi replied calmly. "Please… proceed, Shisui."

Still on his left side like Itachi was, and facing the nape of Itachi's neck, Shisui reached up and gently pushed between Itachi's shoulder blades.

"Lean forward a bit," he said, lining himself up again.

Itachi did, and Shisui watched the marvelous sight that was Itachi slowly relaxing each of his beautiful back muscles, from his neck all the way down to his thighs.

Shisui stroked Itachi's shoulder and bit his lip, then,

"Exhale, long and slow," he said, and gently pressed himself in, just a bit, before retreating again. "And again… Just like that… Ngh…"

It took several tries, and the entire tube of lube, but soon they were joined and both focused on breathing.

Shisui tugged Itachi's hair before curling around him and dragging his back up against his chest again.

"You doing okay?" he asked, reaching for Itachi's hand.

"Yes."

"Can I keep going?"

"Yes, please," murmured Itachi, pressing his hips back into Shisui's.

"It could still hurt."

"That's what punishment is."

Shisui smiled, kissing Itachi's jaw and beginning a gentle rhythm with his hips.

"Hn, but you also wanted absolution," reminded Shisui, stroking his hands down Itachi's torso towards the 'v' of his lower abdomen. With his left hand he cupped Itachi.

Itachi twitched, his breath catching in his throat.

"So, I think that while I'm 'punishing' you, I will ensure you release your 'sin'," said Shisui.

He nuzzled Itachi's throat and cheek, until Itachi gave in and turned his head to kiss Shisui, their lips communicating and sharing their love without words. With their bodies pressed so closely together, they felt rather than heard each other's soft moans, and Itachi reached up behind him to catch the back of Shisui's head, holding him tighter, sealing their mouths together.

It wasn't long before they found their rhythm, their naturally athletic bodies moving in tandem.

Itachi's hand was now fisted in Shisui's hair, Shisui's face buried in Itachi's neck as he pounded harder.

"So… close…." panted Itachi.

"Can… Can I…?"

Itachi's body suddenly stiffened and Shisui pumped Itachi's cock harder even as he struggled to keep his rhythm.

"Yes, please— _Nghf!"_ gasped Itachi as he spilled all over his abdomen and Shisui's eager hand.

Shisui followed him, his seed shooting from him deep inside Itachi as they continued moving, their last few thrusts before they slumped together, into each other, breathing hard.

Shisui had the insane urge to giggle at the sheer relief and contentment that spread through him, and wondered if Itachi felt even half of what he did. He let his head fall forward onto Itachi's shoulder and kissed him languorously as he listened to their racing hearts.

They were quiet for several minutes as they came down from their mutually shared high, lightheaded and sated.

"Do you feel better?" asked Shisui, his arm thrown over Itachi's side, stroking Itachi's belly and mindful of his still-sensitive member.

"Ah," sighed Itachi, cuddling back into Shisui.

From behind them the kage bunshin—which hadn't disappeared, apparently—came forward to cover them with a last blanket against the cave's chill.

Shisui wet his kiss-swollen lips before hazarding,

"Would you be up for another round of 'punishment' later? Just putting it out there…"

To his surprise, Itachi chuckled and reached back to pull Shisui's leg over his hip, stroking his palm down Shisui's outer thigh.

"Yes, please," he replied.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Apologies this one is a little rougher than my usual fics. I was writing in a rush and am not as familiar w/ writing yaoi.


End file.
